


Kindness: To save her life.

by wiccanminnesota



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cutting and self harm, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiccanminnesota/pseuds/wiccanminnesota
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is trying to redeem herself after what she did at the Fall Formal all while trying to avoid telling her new friends what she is what she is meant to do both in the human world and in Equestria.





	1. It's Time (Prologue) part one

**Author's Note:**

> This story will bounce back and forth between Equestria and the human world until Princess Twilight Sparkle is able to open the portal and help save Cantorlot High School from the sirens. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments.

Equestria 8 pm August 1st Monday.

A cool autumn breeze blew through Ponyville houses dotted the area as lights all over the town began to turn out for the evening. Luna’s moon shined brightly in the slightly cloudy sky above the sleeping town of ponyville most of the towns ponies had turned in early all but a few ponies stayed up. Twilight was in her castle pacing back and forth rereading a letter she had received from Princess Celestia looking it over several times she placed a hoof to her chin. Reading it carefully she thought to herself, _“This can’t be right why would Princess Celestia want to see me at this time of night?”_

 

> _‘Twilight please come to Canterlot there is a matter of the utmost importance that I must speak with you about and I must speak to you alone about this matter.’_

The letter read looking it over again she saw that it was indeed from Princess Celestia on the bottom was her royal cutie mark. Looking at her clock she saw it was ten in the evening with a light sigh she walked into Spikes room watching him sleep she smiled to herself. Gently using her magic she tucked him in saying softly, “Sleep well Spike I’ll be back in a few hours.” Kissing him on his forehead she added, “I hope Princess Celestia isn’t angry with me I don’t want to get on her bad side.”

Walking over to a nearby window she opened it unfurled her wings and took the air headed for Canterlot. Looking down while she flew she saw lights throughout all of Ponyville going out one by one the serial scene of hearth and warm beds filled with sleeping ponies gave her pause. Flying through the cool nights' air she heard a voice call out to her from below.

“Twilight. Princess Twilight.” The voice called out to her. 

Looking down she saw it was Luna waving a hoof to her smiling warmly she landed near the night princess bowing to her. Luna blinked a few times before saying gently, “'t’is agreeable to see thee again princess Twilight Sparkle. Betoken me Twilight how art thou doing this fine evening?” Looking her over she noticed Twilight was a little thinner than normal she added, "Twilight I see thou hath not eaten in a while thou needeth stay round and fat like thine own self." She said pointing to her own round plump stomach. 

Rising from her bow she replied gently, “I am doing well your highness" Grinning lightly with a slight blush she added, "I will eat and get fat again in a little while your Highness but for now would you tell me please why your sister has asked me to come to Canterlot at such a late hour Luna?”

Shaking her head she replied, “Nay Twilight I doth not know why mine sister hath summoned thou at this hour of the night. But if 't be true that my sister hath truly done this then thou mustn't waste any further time by talking with me."

Giving another bow Twilight unfurled her wings once more taking to the air again flying faster than before. Arriving at Canterlot an hour later she landed in the front of the castle happily finding two of Celestia’s sun guards standing guard out front of the castle. Smiling to both she said, “Excuse me sirs can one of you tell me where I might find Princess Celestia?”

“Yes,” One guard replied saluting her adding, “You’ll find her highness in the throne room she is expecting you Princess Twilight.”

Walking past both guards she heard the second one mutter, “I wouldn’t want to be in her hooves tonight her highness looked really upset.”

“What was that?” she asked turning around she faced the guard giving him a concerned slightly angry look adding, “Why would Princess Celestia be upset with me? Have I done something wrong?”

“What? Oh---Uh no it's nothing I am sure.” Looking down he added, “Your highness sh-should get going you don’t want to keep Princess Celestia waiting do you?”

Choosing to ignore his words to her she turned around headed inside looking around she found the throne room door closed walking up to it. She placed her hoof to it knocked and sat down thinking to herself _“Oh, what if Princess Celestia really is upset with me and I have done something really tearable? What if this is some sort of test? Yeah, that’s it this has to be another test of some sort I wish I had time to study.”_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard Princess Celestia’s soft gentle voice call from behind the large throne room door.

“Come in Twilight.” She heard Princess Celestia call out to her watching the door open Twilight poked her head inside the room offering Princess Celestia a light chuckle “Twilight.” Celestia began a bit more sternly. “Please come in and sit down there is something that I must speak with you about.”

“A-alright your highness.” She replied, entering the throne room she sat down adding “What do you want to talk to me about Princess Celestia?”

Looking at her former student Princess Celestia sighed clearing her throat she descended her throne looking Twilight directly in her eyes. Seeing her student gulp she sternly said, “Twilight I am…disappointed with you. Perhaps you can tell me why I feel such disappointment that these feelings would cause me to summon you here tonight?”

“I honestly don’t know why you feel such disappointment in me, your highness.” Looking down she added, “Did I not pass all the test that you have assigned me?”

“Yes, Twilight you did pass every test that I gave you with flying colors I might add.” She replied, adding even more sternly. “But that isn’t why I am disappointed with you Twilight. The reason I am so very disappointed with you is that you left Sunset Shimmer in the human world with no way of her coming home.”

Looking down her ears folded to the sides of her head Twilight swallowed hard staring at the floor she said, “I left her there because I thought she needed a place to make friends and some---”

Her words were cut off when Princess Celestia said, “Twilight, A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. Up until now, I thought I had _not_ made a mistake by helping you to become a princess, however, I have learned most recently of how you treated Sunset Shimmer after you defeated her at the Fall Formal.” Princess Celestia paused for a brief moment looking away a tear fell from her cheek she added through a slightly shaky trembling voice “I now feel as if I made a mistake in allowing you to become a princess when it is becoming clear to me that you may not be ready for such a responsibility.” Seeing a scared look on her students face she added gently, “I want to show you something Twilight please follow me and --” with a sigh, she continued, “Understand I was once in the position that you are now in.”

Getting into the hallway Princess Celestia used her magic to open another door leading to a descending staircase. Walking along sides her teacher Twilight looked around seeing many torches and many windows of various ponies from Equestria’s past not noticing her teacher had stopped Twilight bumped into Celestia saying, “Oh excuse me, princess, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“It's alright Twilight we have come to the first thing I wanted to show you.” Pointing her hoof at a stain glass window she added, “Do you know who these ponies are Twilight?”

Looking at the large stained glass window in front of her Twilight saw a demonic looking pony with red fur and a red mane. Black eyes stared down at two small infants both with red and yellow manes. A sinister expression was shown on the ponies face. The pony had bat-like wings and a fiery tail. The second was a unicorn with orange fur a yellow mane and cyan colored eyes. The unicorn's face was shown to be kind and gentle.

“I don’t know who these ponies are your highness. Nor do I know who the babies are that are in front of them.” She replied.

“Take another look at the portrait in front of you Twilight then I will explain.” Princess Celestia sternly replied. 

Looking back at the portrait in front of her she saw the demonic pony had a black crown hung lightly on her head. Green flames showed around the ponies hooves and the ponies mane were made from flames. Looking back to Princess Celestia Twilight said, “I do not understand your Highness why are you showing me this portrait and what does this have to do with me leaving Sunset in the human world?”

“Her name was Solaris, Twilight she was...Sunsets” gulping lightly she added solemnly “Mother. She is the reason I was in the same position that you now find yourself in. The other three you see there are Sunsets father Solitaire and Sunset twin sister Sunstalker.”

“I still don’t understand.” She replied, “How did these ponies put you in the position that I am now in?”

“You will when we get to where we are going Twilight come, along there is something else that I must show you.”

Following her teacher to the courtyard Twilight saw two guards standing in front of a large golden chariot each saluted Princess Celestia. Giving them a nod they hitched themselves up to the chariot getting in she turned to Twilight saying, “Get in we will be gone for quite some time and it is best to not waste our energy trying to fly to where we must go.”

Nodding her reply she got in Celestia gave a command and the chariot rose to the sky above. The guards flapped their powerful wings pulling the chariot, Princess Celestia and Twilight with them. Looking down Twilight watched as the villages, valleys, and mountains passed under them with speed. Turning her attention to Princess Celestia, Twilight said, “Your Highness where are we going if I may ask?”

“We are going to someplace that I had hoped to not show you until you were ready Twilight but with the events of the Fall Formal I feel that you must know the truth, my little student.”

“I don’t understand your Highness what do you mean by ‘The Truth’ what truth is there for me to learn about?” she replied. 

Princess Celestia remained silent for several long moments directing her guards who obeyed without question. Looking around Twilight saw a fast forest pass under them turning her attention back to Celestia she said, “Your Highness it would help me a lot to know---” Her words were cut short when she saw tears falling from Princess Celestia’s cheeks “P-princess a-are you alright? Your crying.”

Sniffing she replied, “I’ll be alright Twilight we will be there soon so try not to worry about me.”

Looking back in front of her Twilight screamed out seeing a mountain coming in fast, “Your highness watch out there's a---” Her words cut short as the chariot passed through the mountain. “Mountain.” Looking back she added through a shaky voice “W-what happened? I-I don’t understand. How did we pass through that mountain, your highness?”

Not replying Celestia directed her guards to land looking around Twilight took in the sight of a ruined village. Fallen walls, burned homes, and wrecked fields greeted the two princesses. Celestia descended from the chariot sniffed and wiped a hoof over her eyes wiping away her tears. Twilight also descended the chariot looking around she said, “Why did you bring us here your Highness? This place is a mess.”

“I want you to look around when you are done come back here and I will explain Twilight.” She replied adding, “I would suggest you start in the town square you’ll find it when you see a ruined fountain do you understand my little pony.”

Nodding her reply Twilight headed north towards the center of the ruined village looking around devastation was all she could see. Heading into the town's square she quickly found the fountain it was as ruined as the village itself was. The fountains base was badly cracked a shattered ponies head made from granite lay cloven in two on the ground in front of the fountain.  A piece of rusted metal that once held the head in its place sputtered dirty water from its spout walking around the fountain she stopped when she heard voices whispering.

_“Why is she here?”_

_“What does she want?”_

_“We need to leave she’ll end us all we must get the fillies out before she can do us harm.”_

Turning around she started to head back towards Princess Celestia stopping when the scene suddenly shifted revealing a ramshackle village left in utter ruin. Ponies of all colors slowly walked around the village each one looking very ill many of them looked tired and worn out. Their fur clung to barley fed bodies their eyes sunk deep into their skulls. Twilight looked closer looking at all the ponies who passed her by seeing that the ponies she was watching were clearly starving.

“What's happened here? Why are they all starving there should be enough food to feed all of them?” she said, to herself. “I don’t understand how this can be happening.”

Each pony that passed her she saw each of them had the same cutie mark as Sunset and each had bat-like wings and cat-like eyes.

 _“I need to find out what is going on perhaps I can help them.”_ She thought to herself. Out loud she said, “Uh hello I am---” She began cutting herself off when a pony passed through her. “What in Equestria?!” She exclaimed her eyes widened in shock looking back at the pony who had passed through her she saw it was Solaris wearing the same crown as was shown in her portrait in her hooves she carried a small tiny filly. Followed by another pony who also carried a small baby in his hooves.

 ** _“My queen.”_** The pony said gently laying the small infant down in front of the fountain.  _ **“Are you sure about this there has to be another way to save our home?"**_

 _ **“I am Solitaire there is no other way we must endow our babies with the magic of this crown only then can we save our demacorns and our village.”**_  She replied gently laying her baby next to the other one adding, **_“Sunstalker and Sunset Shimmer must receive the power of this crown in order to save our home.”_**

Solaris and Solitaire looked to be the worse of all the ponies around her. Each clearly had not eaten in weeks Solitaire's mane and coat were a mess covered in ticks and bugs his eyes were sunk deep into his skull. His fur clung to a bony frame and his breathing was forced and labored.

 _ **“Then if you are sure about this my queen let us heal our village and our demacorns then and only then can we end our suffering. Our babies will feed off the magic of this crown and use its power to regrow our food and our magic will return so we will be able to keep our plants from dying out.”**   _She heard solitaire say. Watching him pick up Sunstalker he added,  _ **“Let it be known to all demacorns"**_ holding the small infant above his head " _ **that on this night I hear by gladly sacrifice my magic, my soul, and my life to save you all.”**_

“No he can’t do that not with how weak he looks he’ll be killed,” Twilight muttered in shocked horror. Solaris breathed heavily clearly weekend from not having anything to eat in weeks her main was falling apart her fur hat patches of scars and clumps of dirt clung to her like barnacles on a ship. “I have to stop this. There has to be another---”

Her words were cut short when she heard Solaris say, _**“It is time, my demacorns it is time to save our village and our little princesses.”**_ Watching further Twilight saw Solaris raise the infant above her head adding, _**“With this crown that I took from Princess Celestia I will endow to you my daughters with the means to save us all and too---”**_

 _ **“SOLARIS!”** _ Twilight heard Princess Celestia scream out a look of pure rage shown in her regal eyes _**“SOLARIS WHERE ARE YOU?!”**_

_**“Celestia, what are you doing here? This doesn’t concern you please you must leave.”** _

Twilight watched in horror as Princess Celestia ran towards Solaris firing her magic at her trying in vain to stop her she screamed out, “Princess Celestia no stop you’ll hurt the babies.” stepping in front of her Twilight screamed out “STOP PLEASE!” Her eyes widened in shock as Celestia passed through her turning around she looked on in horror as Celestia began to battle Solaris.

Solitaire although weekend from starvation fired his magic at Celestia who countered with a blast of her own knocking him to the ground. Solaris screamed out, _**“NO solitaire my husband.”**_   Turning her attention back to Celestia she screamed, **_“Get away from him you monster.”_**

 _ **“Monster? You stole my crown and you are trying to sacrifice your own fillies to satisfy whatever dark desire you---”**_   Celestia was heard yelling back in rage.

 _ **“Stop her my demacorns before she interrupts the ritual!”**_   Twilight heard Solaris scream out in fear turning her attention towards the charging angry princess. She watched in shock as Solaris ducked avoiding a magical blast from Celestia’s horn she heard Solaris scream out in fear.  _ **“Celestia you must stop I only want to save---”**_

Celestia dove to the ground avoiding the advance of several demacorns yelling out, _**“That crown is not yours Solaris you weren't born to wear it. It belongs to me return my crown now!”**_

 _ **“I can’t Celestia I need it, for its power will---”**_ Solaris began only to be cut off as Celestia fired her magic at her ducking in time she stepped back growling out _**“Celestia you do not know what you are doing stop this at once! You’ll do more harm than you can think possible.”**_

Watching Solaris Twilight called out again to Celestia, “Princess you must stop if you continue to fight with her you’ll hurt the babies.”

Getting up from where he lay solitaire rushed in jumping in front of Celestia as she fired another bolt of magic at Solaris. Solaris's eyes widened in fear watching in horror while her husband fell dead before her hooves. Solaris screamed out, _ **“NO!”** _ Falling to her stomach she held the baby in her hooves sobbing heavily _**“What have you done?! My husband my dear husband you monster!”**_

Getting up Solaris fired her magic at Celestia missing her Celestia fired back missing Solaris striking her baby Sunstalker. Realizing her grave mistake as the baby turned to ash before her eyes Celestia stepped back saying, _ **“I-I a-am sorry Solaris I didn’t mean---I couldn’t have---please Solaris let me---.”**_

Seeing Celestia was starting to approach her second daughter Solaris slowly began to advance towards her. She screamed out,  ** _“Get away from her you filth I 'll send you to Tartarus for this!”_   **Seeing her eyes became as black as night her main turning to flames as green flames erupted from her body Celestia took another step back her ears drooped to the sides of her head Solaris screamed out. _**“MY BABY, MY VILLAGE, MY HUSBAND, MY DEMACORNS, YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM US NOW  ALL OF EQUESTRIA SHALL PAY FOR THIS!”**_

Unleashing her magic Solaris charged in firing her magic at Celestia the crown above her head turned black. Celestia ran towards her screaming out, **_“Solaris you must stop you’ll be killed.”_**

Firing her own magic at Solaris the two battled each other with Solaris weakening from each blow she took.

 _ **“Solaris stop please I didn’t want this I only wanted my crown!”**_ Celestia was heard screaming out. _**“Please for the love of Equestria stop!”**_

_**“Liar you only wanted to destroy my demacorns, my village, my husband and my baby. I shall destroy you for this Celestia! I shall destroy you all.”** _

_**“Solaris I am begging you I don’t this I beg you to stop.”** _

One last blast of magic from Celestia struck Solaris causing her to hit the ground with a painful thud. Getting up a loud painful scream escaped Solaris’s lips her body slowly turned to ash the magic she unleashed erupted throughout the village reducing it to rubble. Watching further Twilight saw the demacorns trying in vain to run as the fiery blast consumed their bodies turning all to ash. Celestia was seen throwing her head back screaming out, **_“NO!”_**

The damage down Celestia resigned herself to tears walking from the village square she stopped hearing a baby's cries. Turning around Twilight pursed her eyebrows together saying, “The other baby sur-survived? But h-how?”

Celestia returned to the center of the village looking around she followed the infants cries soon finding the little filly covered in debris and dust. Gently picking up the small tiny baby in her magic she wrapped her wings around the crying pony very gently cradling it in her hooves.

 ** _“Shhh, little pony shhh I know I caused you much pain tonight. I will do all within my power to make this right for_** _**you** l_ ** _ittle one.”_** Softly, gently rocking the pony back and forth soothingly adding, _**“Shh, little one shhh I am here now I won’t let anything such as this happen to you ever again.”** _ Her tears dripped on the babies nose she added softly, _**“I am so sorry for the pain I caused you here today I swear I’ll raise you as my own.”**_

Gently taking the small infant with her she looked back swallowed hard letting her magic flow once more. A mountain appeared covering the pathway leading to the ruined village placing the filly on her back she began to walk towards the nearest village saying, _**“I have to get you medical care little Sunset. Then I can take care of you.”**_

The scene shifted back to the ruined village Twilight looked down falling to her stomach as she buried her face in her hooves crying out, “Why Celestia? Why did you attack Solarise why?”

Feeling soft warm wings wrap around her she heard Princess Celestia say gently, “I wasn’t thinking of the harm I could do. Nor did I consider the pain I would cause that night all I thought of was my anger when Solaris stole my crown.”

Looking up Twilight sniffed burying her face into Celestia's soft warm fury chest, “That baby was Sunset wasn’t she and what happened to her sister”

“Yes Twilight the baby was Sunset and I killed her sister all because I let my anger rule my decisions that night. It took me nearly a day to reach the village by walking I didn’t want to risk flying not with a tiny pony so weak and helpless as Sunset was back then while she rode asleep on my back. I would stop every few hours and feed her my milk to her fattening her up I wanted to make sure Sunset was healthy. I took her in but I couldn’t help but remember what her mother did and as Sunset grew I made the mistake of telling her what happened that night.” Pushing away from her teacher she sniffed wiping a hoof under her own nose trying to dry her own tears. Twilight listened as Celestia added, “When Sunset was seven she wanted to know more about her mother so she went to 'Oak Haven' and used a summoning spell it was then that she learned of what she was meant to do. The magic that Solaris was trying to endow in her daughters with would have saved her kind, yes, but Sunset learned of another truth and that was she is meant to destroy our world.”

“Is that why she stole my crown, your Highness? Is that why Sunset turned on you and became evil?”

Walking past her and looking around at the destruction she had helped cause Celestia sat down she bowed her head low. Letting her tears fall from her eyes trickling down her cheeks she said, “That was part of it but not all of it.” Looking up she added, “Remember these words and remember them well. _‘The keys were born in Tartarus fire by her desire. One key shall rise, one key shall fall. The fallen shall be her portal the risen shall make her immortal she will come to rule all things mortal.'_ It was with these words that Sunset learned of the prophecy that was ordained all those years ago it drove her into madness she spent hours and hours studying magic trying to find a way to rid herself of her demacorn heritage but it was all in vain. Once she learned this she became dark and demanded that I turn her into an alicorn thinking that she could use this power to get rid of all the hate and darkness in her heart. But hate and darkness cannot be destroyed like that hate and darkness can only be replaced with love and that is something that I forgot. Shortly after Sunset left the Silver Courts stripped me of my authority to punish Equestrians and I must agree with their decision in this matter." 

"What are you saying, your Highness?" She asked adding, "Are you saying that I shouldn't have banished Sunset to the human world without going to the courts?" 

"Yes, Twilight I am saying that. You need to understand that you are a princess in title only and as such, it is not your place or your right to judge other ponies. Your place is to guide them with love and kindness, not with force and anger." 

Walking over to her Twilight laid a gentle hoof to Celestia's letting out a sigh she said, “You asked me why you were disappointed in me I think I now understand Sunset is your daughter and you wanted her to come home. I left her in the human world a world that we know very little about. I thus will make every attempt and every effort to bring your daughter home to you I promise you this.”

“Sunset wasn’t evil Twilight she became so desperate to stop that prophecy from coming to pass that in her effort to turn from darkness she became dark herself.  I beg you to find a way to bring her home so that she can live in peace. Perhaps together she and I can find a way to restore her village and set right what was so very wrongfully taken from her.”

“I will your Highness I won’t rest until Sunset is back home were she belongs.” Looking up she added, “It is late and I must get going I need to eat and get fat again your Highness. But rest assured when I get up after eating and fattening myself up I’ll start up right away with trying to find a way to open the portal to bring Sunset Shimmer home.”

Nodding her reply Celestia gently picked Twilight up placing her into the charoite with a nod to her guards she climbed in and the chariot lifted into the air. A few hours later Twilight found herself sitting in her bed her belly round and packed to near bursting she patted her fat round belly falling fast asleep. Luna looked on her from outside a nearby window saying, “Sister now that Twilight is round and fat again are thou surith that this is the way to bring Sunset home? Thy own sister has spoketh unto me that Laddy Sunset Shimmer is to end our world. So are thou really so sure of this?”

“I am Sister if anypony can help Sunset and help her to come home without ending our world it is my student Twilight. Now we must let her sleep come sister I need sleep and you must sleep as well if you are to help me with the work we must do.”

Giving one last look to the sleeping princess Luna sighed unfurling her wings she joined her sister as the two made their way back to Canterlot. Arriving an hour later Celestia yawned Luna smiled warmly to her leading her sister to her bedchamber gently helping sister into bed Celestia soon found herself falling into a deep restful sleep. Luna headed to her own bedchamber stopping when she felt a cold wind blow through the castle. Looking around she gulped hearing a sick voice say, _“You know it won’t work Luna I will return and when I do I’ll make your sister pay for what she took from me.”_

“Thou shall not return Solaris for my own sister will stop you!”

_“Hmph! your sister didn’t tell Twilight all of it did she Luna? Celestia didn’t tell Twilight that the day just before your night unfolded engulfing Equestria in your stary sleepy embrace three others left just before Sunset left. Oh, what delight I will take when Sunset is pushed too far and like me unleashes her true power. She will not only destroy Equestria she’ll wipe out all life in the other world as well!”_

Stomping her hoof Luna screamed out, “THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!”

_“Ah, but it will Luna it will happen and when it does Celestia will at long last know my pain, my fear, and my...RAGE!”_

A sickening laughter echoed in her ears Luna gulped falling to the floor of her bedchamber she buried her face into her hooves crying heavily. Hearing her sobs from her bedchamber a lunar guard walked in gently nuzzling her with his muzzle she looked up seeing his kindly warm face. Giving her a silent nod he helped her up leading her to her bed gently placing her into bed he tucked her in. Once he was sure she was asleep he crept out of her bedchamber headed down the hallway. Another guard saw him exit the royal chamber and joined him saying, “Is it as we have come to fear?”

Nodding his selient reply he walked to a wall pressing his hoof to it opening a secret passage. The other guard followed him down a long winding staircase coming to a dark room using his magic he lit several torchus illuminating the room walking over to a stone chest in the middle of the room he used his magic to open it. Hearing the other guard say, “Are you sure they can handle this task that we must set to them?”

Nodding another silent reply he cast his magic upon the chest opening it revealing a old tome. Opening the dusty book he wrote three words into the leaves of the book setting back once he was done. He turned to face the other guard nodding to him both guards made their way back up the staircase and resumed their post. The tome glowed purple sending out its message.


	2. Human World, August 1st, Monday, 11 pm

August 1st, Monday, 11 pm.     
  
A police car pulled up alongside the curb of Canterlot High School a police officer got out of her squad car she quickly tied her shoulder length brown hair back into a ponytail. Her sky-blue skin looked almost silver in the pale moonlight. Her soft blush colored lips pursed together tightly looking around she gave a light whistle when she saw the damage done to the school. Her dark blue uniform hid her tone muscular fit body. ‘Star knight, J.’ showed on her name tag pinned to the right front pocket. Her collar brass shined brilliantly in the pale moonlight she was a sergeant. Black sunglasses hung from her left front pocket looking around further she said in a Brooklyn accent to herself “What the heck happened here?” thinking to herself _“This place looks like a bomb went off.”_  Putting on her hat she began to make her way up the sidewalk towards the center of the crater. Looking at it she saw several underground electrical wires and gas mains had been exposed.    
  
“Great just great!” She said to herself taking her shoulder radio in her hand she said, “Dispatch This is car sixty-four-seven. I am at the ten-twenty-three disturbance that was called in a few hours ago my ten-twenty is Canterlot High School. Looks like there was a ten-eighty here I have a ten-fifty PD at this location.” Her steel blue eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Sunset picking up bricks and carrying them to a nearby wheelbarrow the officer added, “Dispatch we have a possible ten-sixty-six be advised I am out of the vehicle.”    
  
_ “Ten-four do you require a ten-seventy-eight?” _   
  
“Ten-four dispatch will need repair crew and possible fire department.”       
  
_ “Ten-four officer.  Be advised Fire Department is Ten-eighty-five due to a fire and a ten-ninety-three. There ten-seventy-seven will be at least three hours. ” _   
  


“Three hours!” She exclaimed into her radio. Rolling her eyes in reply to what she said into her radio, “Ten-four, fine whatever just send another squad then to this location.”    
  
_“Ten-four officer ten-twelve officer.”_ hearing some static over her radio she waited for a few moments before her dispatcher added, _“All other officers are at the first scene officer Star knight looks like your on your own.”_ Shaking her head she sighed.    
  


The officer closed her squad car door taking out her flashlight turned it on and headed up the sidewalk towards the school’s entrance. Wiping some sweat from her forehead Sunset took a few moments to look around seeing all the damage from her fight with Twilight Sparkle only a few hours ago. Everyone else had headed home for the night Snips and Snails stood a few feet from Sunset each was in the process of gathering up bricks and loading them into a wheelbarrow.    
  
“Man Snails like I can not believe this! We got turned into demons and now WE have to clean up this mess?” He grumbled.    
  
His friend said nothing continuing his work picking up several bricks placing them into the wheelbarrow. Taking a step back she froze when she heard a female voice scream out to her. “Stop!” Spinning around in fear she quickly raised her hands shielding her eyes from a bright flashlight that was shining in her face. The unseen female again commanded, “Don’t move miss! You're about to step on an exposed electrical wire.” the voice continued “I’m a police officer with the Canterlot police force I need you to step to your right miss.”    
  
“A-alright ju-just please do not shoot me” Sunset stammered in reply “I’ll move please can you lower your light so I can see what I’m doing?”    
  
Lowering her flashlight the officer watched Sunset take a step to her right motioning her towards the safety of the sidewalk.    
  
“You’ll have to come with me miss, um, uh.” The officer stammered a bit.   
  
“Sunset Shimmer.” Getting a confused look from the officer she added, “I take it you wanted to know my name? My name is Sunset Shimmer.”    
  
Without another word, to her, the officer began to escort Sunset towards her parked police cruiser while Snips and Snails stood nearby both had confused looks on their faces. The officer only stopped escorting Sunset when both she and the officer heard Luna yell out from behind them, “Sunset Shimmer!” both heard Luna’s demanding voice boom out like thunder “Why have you stopped working?! You are nowhere near done with the repairs to---”    
  
“I am officer Star knight Justice.” The police officer replied sternly turning around looking Luna directly in her eyes Sunset watched the officer drop her right hand towards her taser adding bitterly “Why are these children” She said pointing towards Snips and Snails who both quickly got back to work. “working on this building past curfew and what gives you the right to endanger” gesturing towards Sunset she finished “this child's life?”    
  
“In danger what do you mean?” She heard Luna demand, adding “I don’t understand how she or Snips and Snails have been---”    
  
“This child.” Star knight interrupted, “Nearly stepped on an exposed electrical underground wire or did you fail to see that while you are working these children past curfew and without any regard to their safety I might add.”    
  
“Well, that is I um, uh, er” She stammered in reply.    
  
Celestia was just coming outside of the main entrance looking around she saw that Sunset was standing near the officers' car Luna was staring coldly at the officer. Quickly looking around she saw that Snips and Snails both were hurrying about their work worried for her sister. She headed over to the police officer saying gently, “Perhaps we should discuss this inside? If you will please follow me I am sure we can explain everything to you officer.”    
  
Directing everyone inside the officer turned to Sunset giving her a light nod gulping Sunset followed Celestia and Luna to her office. Opening the door Luna headed in first Celestia headed behind her desk while Snips and Snails stood outside of the office. Pulling out a chair officer Star knight directed Sunset to take a seat. Sitting down next to her she said, “As I said I am a police officer with the Canterlot police department my name is Star knight and you are?”    
  
“I’m Celestia Sunrise” She replied holding a hand up to her sister adding, “This is my sister Luna Moonrise” she added quickly, “I am the principal of this school and my sister is the vice principal.” sitting down behind her desk she continued, “Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails are all responsible for destroying the school's entrance Sunset herself is the reason we have that crater out front.”    
  
Giving both a confused stare Snips stepped into the room saying, “Uh excuse me but can I go home now my mom will be very worried about me if I don’t get home like pronto.”    
  
Getting up Celestia cleared her throat Sunset looked away officer Star knight turned to her saying gently, “Sunset are they abusing you at this school?”     
  
“What?! How dare you imply that we have done that to our students!” She heard Luna yell out. “We have not in any way done anything like that at all to any of our students! I had no idea that Sunset was about to step on that electrical wire.” Turning her attention towards Sunset she added more gently, “Sunset I am very sorry can you forgive me? I had absolutely no idea that you were about to get hurt while we had you rebuild the school.”    
  
Getting a stern look from her sister she calmed down a bit taking a breath she noticed Star knight had placed her right hand over her taser. Gulping lightly she looked down giving her sister a passing glance Celestia let out a forced sigh. Each took a moment to collect their thoughts bowing her head Sunset tried not to make eye contact fearing any reprisals from either Luna or Celestia.    
  
“Sunset” She heard Star knight begin softly, “honey, how old are you?”   
  
“What?” she replied her eyes widened slightly looking back up she added through a slight stutter “I-I am fi-fifteen years old I-I’ll be s-sixteen this July.” Looking back down she continued, “Though I really don’t see what that has to do with this as I am fully responsible for what happened outside.”    
  
“I doubt that very much Sunset.” she heard Star knight say, turning her attention fully to Celestia and Luna she added, “Alright I think I have heard enough of this. Either you two can start explaining to me why you both think Sunset did this or you will leave me little choice but to place you both under arrest for child endangerment.” 

“Sunset got into a fight with another student who is currently not here right now to confirm this and during the fight, the front of our school was left as you have seen it.” Celestia began adding “If it is possible I might be able to bring up a video of this but it’ll have to wait till morning as I don’t have the keys to the security room with me at the present moment.”    
  
Giving both women a cold hard stare Star knight reached behind her taking out her handcuffs.   
Celestia and Luna both gave Star knight a worried glance watching her stand up coldly saying, “You both will have to come with me. As I am now placing you both under---”    
  
“No wait please!” Everyone heard Sunset scream out “I’ll do whatever you want just don’t arrest either of them.” receiving a confused look from Star knight and concerned looks from Celestia and Luna she added, “Please I’ll go with you but I don’t want to press charges on either of them I just want to go...home.”    
  
Not wanting to cause any further issues Celestia raised her hands saying, “Officer if you want to take Snips, Snails, and Sunset then please do so. My sister and I fully promise that we won’t ask them again to rebuild the school.”    
  
“See to it that you don’t” she bitterly replied, adding “If I find out that you have used Sunset, Snail or Snips in such a manner other than teaching them I’ll be back and the next time I’ll place you both under arrest for child endangerment.” Getting up she continued, “Do we fully understand each other?”    
  
“Yes officer we” giving her sister a quick glance she finished, “Both understand fully.”    
  
Giving Sunset a nod Star knight ushered all three out into the hallway leading Sunset, Snips, and Snails to her squad car. Opening the back door she said, “Alright Sunset will have to sit up front Snips and Snails you’ll ride in the back.” everyone got into the car closing the doors she thought to herself.  _ “I really should have placed them both under arrest for this.” _ Opening the drivers' side door and getting in herself she said aloud, “Alright Snails we’ll start with you. What is your full name?”    
  
“What? Oh, my last name is Squirm ma’am” He replied with a cheerful smile adding, “My address is seven sixty yackastan lane Canterlot city Five Six One Two Eight.”    
  
Entering his name and area code into her computer she pulled up his address placed her key into the ignition turned the car on saying into her radio, “Dispatch.”    
__  
_“Go for Dispatch.”_   
  
Another squad car pulled up alongside Star knights car the officers got out each giving her course looks. She looked at both officers nodded to them both saying to each of them, “You’ll find Principal Celestia and her sister Luna in the schools' office take a statement from both then make your report and head back to the station.” Watching them leave she used her radio adding, “I need a ten-forty-four” looking down at her watch she saw it was midnight rolling her eyes she added, “Permission to leave ten-twenty dispatch, I have three juveniles that need to be brought home.”    
__  
_“Ten-four.”_ the dispatcher called out _“Ten-twelve officer.”_   
  
Hearing static over the radio she set her mic back to its place sighed picking up her clipboard filling out paperwork. Looking at the paperwork she heard Sunset say, “So um, why did you stand up for me if I may ask?”    
  
“Because your a kid and as such you shouldn’t have been treated like that” She replied adding “by either Luna or Celestia. Now if you don’t mind I need to get some work done before I take you---” Her words were cut short when she heard over her radio.    
  
_“Sixty-four-seven that is a ten-four permission granted to leave ten-twenty.”_   
  
“Roger that dispatch taking the children home now.” starting up her car she added, “Alright Snails I’ll drop you off next then.” Turning her attention to Sunset she finished “I’ll take you home Sunset alright?”   
  
Rolling her eyes Sunset sat back into the leather seat of the police cruiser the small group drove around for a few hours before coming to a stop at Snips home. Looking through the window of the car Sunset saw a small but quaint country style home. A white picket fence stood out front of a slightly brown and green lawn. Bushes dotted several places in the front yard a large oak tree stood out front with a tire swing hanging from its branches. Getting out Snips headed for the front door. Officer Star knight also got out headed for the front door getting their a few moments after Snips.     
  
Knocking on the door she took a step back when a large burly hairy man answered it giving her a cold intense stare. Placing her hand to her taser she said, “Do you know this child sir?”    
  
Looking down to Snips he smiled at the burly man in front of him offering a goofy grin returning his gaze to Star Knight he grumbled out. “Yes, what has he done now?”    
  
“He was at the local high school sir he---”    
  
Her words were cut off when she heard a shrill scream from inside the house. A woman in a flannel nightgown with silver hair and wire-frame glasses rushed to the door quickly grabbing Snips. Picking him she said, “Oh, my little snippy poh where have you been I have been so very worried about you?”    
  
  
“Mom please.” He whined “You're embracing me in front of this really neat officer.” setting him down he added with a goofy grin on his face. “I got to ride in a police car wait till the kids at school hear about this they will be so---”    
  
“Bed now!” His mother snapped turning her attention to Star knight she added, “I am sorry you had to see me snap at my child like that officer is he in trouble?”    
  
“I take it this big man in front of me is your husband ma’am” She replied taking a step back as he approached her giving her a scornful look she added while preparing to draw her taser “You sir need to back off right now!” Turning her attention back to Snips mother she finished “your son is not in any trouble ma’am but I will be issuing a verbal warning that he needs to be home on time for now on.”    
  
Stepping between her and the man in front of officer Star knight his mother said, “Alright and can you please forgive my brother for stepping towards you like that. He is just worried about his nephew is all I am sure he.” She turned her attention towards her brother adding quickly “Just wants to make sure my son is alright.” turning her attention back to Star knight his mother finished, “I’ll make sure Snips is home on time for now on I promise to thank you and good night to you officer.”    
  
Tipping her hat she replied, “Very well” turning her attention to his uncle she added, “If you approach me again like that I will tase you do you understand sir?”    
  
“Very well just leave I will talk with my nephew.” He grunted.    
  
Turning to leave she thought to herself,  _ “I will have to call cps when I get back to the station I don’t like how that person acted at all.” _ Getting to the car she noticed right away that Sunset was gone looking around she said, “Snails where did Sunset go?”    
  
“Huh? Uh, who is Sunset?” He replied. Giving her a confused half-witted look he added, “I wasn’t paying attention so I don’t know who you are talking about. Can I go home now?”    
  
Taking her radio from its position in her squad car she said, “Dispatch I need a ten-fifty-seven.”    
  
“Ten-twelve officer.” hearing static over the radio she heard the dispatcher add, “Alright officer go ahead with the person's description.”    
  
“Alright her name is Sunset Shimmer she is a Canterlot High School student she is about five feet eight inches tall. Last seen wearing a torn up leather coat, ripped orange mini skirt with a pink low back sleeveless shirt and black and purple leather kneehigh boots.” adding quickly, “She has cyan eyes red and yellow hair and is about one hundred twenty pounds.”    
  
  
“Ten-four officer. Ten-sixty-nine will relay message carry about your other task.”    
  
“That’s a ten-four dispatch.” thinking to herself as she hung up her radio, “ __ Well this is just great first the school looks like there was a bomb set off.” Out loud she muttered to herself “Now I have a missing kid to deal with. Can this night---”    
  
“Uh, officer Star knight can I please go home now?” She heard Snails interrupt her.    
  
Starting up the vehicle she pulled out into the street taking Snails home getting to his address an hour later. Getting out she opened the door for him saying, “Alright I want you to be off the streets from now on before curfew starts up got it Snails?” ushering him towards the house she knocked on the door adding, “I will give you a warning this time if I catch you on the streets again past curfew then I’ll have to bring you to the precinct. Do you understand?”    
  
Nodding his reply the door opened a short stocky man answered giving Snails a dirty look causing him to let out a light week chuckle. Looking to the man in front of her she saw he was balding he had a mustache and rob on he had a wooden pipe in his mouth. Thick cold carol grey steel smoke rose from his lips curling around his head. He stood four feet to her six feet causing him to crane his neck looking her in the eyes he said, “I am grateful you have found my son I was about to call you officer, er, um, uh.”    
  
“Star knight sir my name is Star knight” She replied with a slight smile adding quickly, “and I am happy that your son is back at home where he belongs.”    
  
“Can you tell me where he was?” turning his attention to his son he added, “ You. bed. NOW!”    
  
“Yes, sir.” Snails squeaked out timidly running off towards his bedroom adding, “Thanks for the ride home officer Star knight it was a lot of fun.”    
  
Looking back to officer Star knight she sighed saying to him, “He was at the high school when I found him, Snips and Sunset Shimmer working there past curfew under Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna’s orders.”    
  
Quirking an eyebrow he stepped out onto his porch coming to rest his arms on the railing of the porch. Looking out to the street he puffed on his pipe for a few moments letting out a sigh. “It's been rough on him this past year his mother passed away last September.”  Looking back to officer Star knight he added, “Thank you for bringing him back home officer.” turning to head inside he finished, “Well if Celestia and Luna needed him past curfew then that is fine with me but I do wish they had called first. I won’t do anything to interfere with Celestia or Luna’s running that school good night officer Star knight.”    
  
“Your welcome sir.” She replied. “And have a good night yourself, sir.”

  
Heading back to her car she called to her dispatch got in and started up the car and headed out of the area. Sunset made her way up the street into an alleyway not noticing three people had followed her. One stood five feet seven inches tall had long raven black hair purple eyes she had a treble clef on the lapel of her shirt. Her white short sleeved shirt looked more grey than white in the pale moonlight her pink knee-length dress looked almost charcoal black under the moonlight. She wore knee high socks with single buckle shoes.    
  
Stepping out from the shadows of the alleyway the second person wore a white hoodie covering her two-tone blue hair sporting black sunglasses with pinkish purple lenses. Her pale milky white skin looked almost silver under the moonlight on her left shoulder was a two bridged eighth note. Her thick sunglasses hid her glowing red eyes. Her canines slowly began to elongate curving slightly inwards.    
  
“We should take her now!” She said licking her lips savoring the meal that was surely too come “Besides no one is around to see us and if we---”        
  
“No Vinyl! You and Octavia are forbidden from hunting humans!” an angelic voice yelled stepping out into the moonlight a beautiful girl with bright snow white hair wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with three bats on it added, “You know the laws Vinyl! I didn’t save your lives only for you to put us all in danger!” Her forest green eyes glowed pink.    
  
“But Angelic I am getting rather” she snarled slightly “Hungry” She coldly replied.     
  
“Then my dear Vinyl.” Both heard Octavia say sternly “You must and will go to a blood bank that is controlled by one of us in order to sate your need for blood. I will join you shortly besides I am a bit curious as to why Sunset is still on the streets” Glancing down to her watch she added, “when it is two in the morning.” Looking back up she finished “Shouldn’t she be at home in bed Angelic?”    
  
“Yes one would think so but I can not follow her.” she replied, “I must go elsewhere that is why I brought you two here as I believe with Vinyl's strength and speed.” Looking both girls back and forth she added further, “And your cunning and agility Octavia neither of you should be able to lose her in this city just remember she is not food do I make myself clear to you both.”    
  
“Yes Angelic you make yourself crystal clear,” Octavia replied nudging Vinyl in her ribs.    
  
“What? Oh, yes Angelic we’re good Sunset isn’t food she’s just a light...snack.”    
  
Hearing her words crystal white wings unfurled from her back before Vinyl could react she very quickly found herself dangling in mid-air. A powerful hand wrapped tightly around her throat looking down she smirked lightly locking eyes with her attacker. Octavia quickly stepped in saying, “Please Angelic put her down she didn’t mean it besides if you kill her you’ll risk exposing us all and we can not have that not in this day and age with all the cameras and electrical gear all over the place.”    
  
Setting her down Vinyl rubbed her throat lightly smirking slightly Angelic backed away taking to the air. Watching her both Octavia and Vinyl heard Angelic say, “Octavia will take this mission as she will not fail me you Vinyl, however, will return home at once! And without your dinner.”    
  
“What?!” She screamed out in rage her eyes became as red as blood her hair glowed brightly her skin became charcoal grey and blue lighting sparkled from her fingertips “How dare you try to deny me dinner Angelic.” She screamed out watching Angelic fly away.    
  
“Vinyl you need to calm down you cannot reveal you're true power not here not in the middle of the city.” She heard Octavia calmly say adding, “Go home I’ll obey Angelic but I agree you do need to get some---” feeling Vinyl rush past her she spun around watching her girlfriend grab a nearby rat break its neck and rip its head off. Holding the rat above her open mouth she squeezed its blood into her mouth gulping down the tasty morsel. “Ugh! Vinyl Scratch I am definitely not kissing you tonight not after watching you eat that rat now please go home I’ll join you shortly.”     
  
Standing up she wiped her hand over her mouth replying, “Fine Octy I’ll go but this is strike one with her got it?”    
  
Leaving the area Octavia gave Vinyl a nod heading out herself she silently followed Sunset to her home. Creeping up the ramshackle shack that Sunset called home she watched from a nearby window as Sunset curled up on the cold hard floor crying herself to sleep. Officer Star knight made her way back to the police station. Getting there an hour later she entered the police station taking her seat at her desk. Taking up her phone she dialed a number and waited for a few moments. 

 

_ “Hello, this Child Protective Services my name is Rosy Peddle how may I help you tonight?”  _

 

“Yes, hello Rosy this is Officer Star knight I need you to set up an interview for a ‘Snail's Squirm’ I need this to be as discreet as possible. I don’t have any actual physical evidence but I have reason to believe that the child in question is being abused.”  

 

“Very well what is the child's address?”  

  
Quickly giving the cps officer Snails address and answering all of Rosy’s questions she ended her shift a few hours later. Getting to her car she got in fully intended to head for home and a well earned soft pillow, firm mattress and a warm fluffy blanket. Looking at her dashboard clock she saw it was four in the morning groaning in irritation turning the car on she pulled out into the street headed for home.    
  



	3. Equestria, August 2nd six in the morning

Waking up Celestia saw on her clock that hung on her wall near her bed that it was six in the morning getting up she stretched and sighed thinking to herself, "I need to raise my sun so I can warm the hearts and souls of my subjects."    
  
Using her magic she slowly raised her sun taking delight as its warmth and light slowly broke the horizon seeing her work was down she smiled to herself turning around she walked over to her bedchamber door laying a hoof to the door. Opening it she saw several of her own sun guards staring coldly at her sisters guards each looked tired and worn out shaking her head she muttered to herself, "Great just great they are having a staring contest again." Walking out into the hallway she noticed that none of the guards broke their stare to solute her or bow to her she added, "Well if they want to stare at each other I shall not interfere this time."    
  
  
Shaking her head she headed down the hallway towards the library sighing to herself she thought "I hope we can end this madness soon I don't want to fight with Solaris again not after what happened last time she and I fought."   
  
Walking down Canterlots massive hallways Celestia looked around soon finding two of her sisters bat guards standing their ground in front of her bedroom. Looking at both of them she said, “Have either of you seen my sister?”    
  
  
“Yes.” One of the guards replied adding, “We had to put her to bed last night she was having a fit as far as I know your Highness she is doing well.”    
  
  
“What happened?” She replied her eyes slightly widened with concern. “Is my sister alright?”    
  
  
“Yes your Highness our princess will be fine though the ponies that slept last night might not have had a good nights rest because our princess was herself in bed.” Another guard stated saluting Princess Celestia adding, “She had been yelling at some unseen pony and we thought it best to put her to bed but our princess will be fine she just needs rest.”    
  
  
Giving both a nod she headed further down the hallway stopping at a window. Using her magic she slowly began to raise her sun warming all of Equestria. Smiling to herself while he watched her sun rise high into the sky she turned to face the other two guards saying to both of them, “When my sister is able to get up and if it is not to late in the morning for her please send her to the library I will await her there.”    
  
  
“We will your Highness.” The guards said in unison saluting her.    
  
  
Turning to leave she headed down the hallway turned the corner coming to a large oak door with her sun’s cutie mark and Luna’s crescent moon cutie mark on the door. Placing her hoof to the door she opened the door entering the library. Books of all sorts were stacked in the library piled high to the ceiling she looked around thinking to herself, “Hmm where to begin?”    
  
  
Selecting several books she sat down on a nearby pillowed cushion and began to read Luna woke up several long moments later. Getting up she stretched cracking her back and neck back into place descending her bed her front hooves touched the cold hard marble flooring of her bedchamber causing her to shiver. Looking out her balcony window she looked at her sisters sun smiled to herself thinking, “Ah, good. Mine own sister hath raised her sun into the sky; now all of Equestria can beginith thy own duties and day.”    
  
  
Walking over to her vanity she found a plate of warm hay, oats, carrots and lettuce left for her by her guards. Opening her bedchamber door with her magic she gave the two guards standing outside her bedchamber a nod saying to both, “Hath thou seenith mine own sister?”    
  
  
Bowing deeply to her one of her guards replied, “Yes your Highness.” Not looking up he added, “Your sister bids thee to the library.”    
  
  
Nodding to him she used her magic to bring her plate of food into the hallway saying, “I Thanketh thee for thee haveith given thine own self a place to go and work.”    
  
Walking down the hallway she soon found herself entering the library quickly looking around she found Celestia sitting comfortably on a large pink pillow cushion. Walking up to her sister Celestia set down her book saying, “Ah Luna good your up how are you feeling this morning I trust you are feeling well this morning?”    
  
  
Looking down she replied, “No I am not feeling well at all.” Looking back up she added, “mine sister, I hadst what could only be best described as a vision last night one that wast so powerful that tis disrupted mine ability to govern ov'r all of Equestria's sleeping ponies. Solaris t'would seemeth is determined to open a portal leading from Tartarus into the human world. So I must knoweth wherefore why didn't thee telleth me that three others hath left shortly ere Sunset Shimmer hath left this world.”    
  
  
Seeing a look of anger and confusion platerd on Celestia’s face Luna looked away feeling a warm gentle hoof placed to her chin she slowly looked back into her sisters eyes. Wrapping her soft powerful wings over her younger sister Celestia embraced her in a warm gentle hug gently saying, “I didn’t think it was important to mention as I didn’t think that those three would actually go through with leaving for the human world.” ending the hug she added, “You need not worry my little sister we will be prepared for Solaris’s return tell me my little sister are you ready to do some research so that we might help Twilight out with the task that I have set to her?”    
  
  
“Ay I am eft to help thou mine sister but doth thou bethink we can actually cease things from getting out of hoof?”    
  
  
“Yes I do.” She replied using her magic to lift up her books, Noticing the plate of food that her sister had suspended in her magic she finished, “How about I let you eat and I will return to your side in a little bit with more books and more food.”    
  
  
Gently laying her front hooves over Luna’s slightly plump belly she smiled to her younger sister. Offering a small amount of hay and oats Luna softly said, “Mine sister, thou behold as if 't be true thou hast not eaten aught in two weeks. we wilt fatten thou up to help thou keepeth up thy strength.”      
  
  
Taking the hay and oats into her magic Celestia ate them getting up a few moments later she stretched giving her sister a warm smile. Using her own magic Luna took the books her sister had been reading watching as her older sister headed for the door saying to her, “We will head to Twilights Luna in a few more hours I am going to go get us some more food you stay here and do some research while I am out.”    
  
  
“Alright.” She replied.    
  
  
Leaving the library Celestia placed a hoof to her own stomach thinking to herself, “Perhaps my sister is right I am a bit too skinny and I have been skipping many meals.” walking down the hallway towards the royal kitchen she stopped at a mirror looking into the glass of the mirror she said out loud, “I wish Sunset didn’t leave I really do miss her.” Getting a good look at herself she added through a whisper, “Goodness me I am nothing but skin and bones.”    
  
  
Feeling her thighs and stomach with her hooves she frowned to herself letting out a forced sigh. Entering the kitchen she looked around finding plates of cakes, pies and oat cookies on the counter tops. Picking them up with her magic she returned to her sister finding Luna reading several books at once. Quirking a eye brow she flooted a oatcookie over to her sister catching Luna’s attention.    
  
  
“Oh, what hath thou foundth in thy kitchen mine sister?” She heard Luna ask watching her set down the food hearing her add, “I hast been unable to findeth any information about Lady Solaris or her demacorns which worries me to no end sister.” Taking the cookie into her magic she watched her older sister go over the books she was reading finishing, “Without further information, we wilt beest unable to cease the bodement from coming to passeth mine sister. We wilt must something and do it soon for I fear what Solaris wilt doth if 'tis be true that lady Solaris shouldst actually returneth.”   
  
  
Looking up from her books Celestia sighed closing her eyes she gently said, “In the meantime I think we need to work on your Equestrian wordings my sister it is a bit hard to understand what you are saying.” Looking back at her books she added, “Perhaps Twilight can find something that we have missed I shall take these to her now you stay here and continue the research my dear sister.”    
  
  
Giving her a nod Luna watched her older sister gather up the books in her magic making her way towards the library door. Looking back at snacks sitting next to her sister she thought to herself, “Pitty I was hoping to get a rather large amount of cake and pie before needing to head out to Twilights.”    
  
  
Shaking her head she pressed her hoof to the door opening it heading into the hallway. Seeing two of her own sun guards walking towards her she raised her right front hoof saying, “I will need you two to take these books and load them into a chariot I am going to go see my student and shall not return until nightfall.”            
  
  
“Do you require us to come with you your Highness?” One of the guards asked.    
  
  
“No please take these and I shall join you shortly out in the courtyard.” She replied adding, “Also please let my sisters guards know that I shall be gone for the rest of the day should there be a need to summon me she can do so at Twilight's home.”    
  
  
“Yes your Highness.” Both replied bowing.    
  
  
Taking the books from her both guards headed for the courtyard getting there several moments later placing the books into a large golden chariot. Celestia came out into the courtyard several moments later saying, “Thank you both for doing this.” Looking down she added, “I know you both would like to come with me but this is something that I must do alone.”    
  
  
Gently laying a hoof to her shoulder one of her guards replied, “We understand fully your Highness please take care we will be on standby should you need us for anything.”    
  
  
Giving both a nod she hitched her self up to the chariot unfurling her wings taking to the air looking down to her guards she smiled warmly to them. Turning to the west she headed for Twilight's castle getting there an hour later landing lightly near the front door she unhitched herself walking up to the door she knocked on it sitting down.    
  
  
Opening the door Spike grinned happily saying, “Princess Celestia what brings you here today?”    
  
  
“I am here to see both you and Twilight will you please tell her that I am here Spike?”   
  
  
“Of course my lady.” He replied offering her a short but pleasant bow adding, “Right this way Twilight has been in the library for almost five hours pouring over books trying to find something about some pony called so-so.” Putting a clawed finger to his lips he finished, “Oh, what was that ponies name again?”    
  
  
“Solaris.” he heard Celestia inject adding, “Is that the name you are trying to say Spike?”    
  
  
“Y-yes that its your Highness.” leading her into the castle she followed him down a long hallway into Twilight's library finding her hard at work pouring over many books. Looking around she saw many books left open and several piled high past the second floor of the library. “Your Highness as you can see.” She heard Spike finish, “Our princess of friendship has been very hard at work trying to find out who this Solaris is and what she wants. Twilight has also been trying to find a way to open the portal to bring Sunset Shimmer home.”    
  
  
“I see.” He heard Celestia reply adding, “And has she found a way to open the portal yet?”    
  
  
“No I have not been able to figure out how to open the portal yet.” Celestia and Spike both heard Twilight’s voice from a large pile of books poking her head around the books she added, “Oh, your Highness I am sorry about my rude behavior and about the mess.”    
  
  
Smiling warmly to her Celestia walked over to her picking her up gently wrapping her wings around her giving Twilight a warm sincere hug. Laying her head into Celestia’s soft warm fur she heard Twilight let out a contented sigh setting her down Celestia softly said, “If it is alright with you my young student I should like to stay here for a while as we do research I have brought many books with---”    
  
  
Her main blew behind her as a purple blur flew past her Spike grinned widely Celestia looked to him chuckling slightly. Following him back outside she quickly found Twilight jumping up and down excitedly looking over all the books she had bought for her student to look over. Shaking her head she said to herself, “Well the next few hours will prove most interesting indeed.”    
  
  
Brining all the books inside she and Twilight began their studies with Spike tending to his choirs several long hours passed before Celestia heard Twilight yawning. Looking up from her books she set them down gently taking Twilight into her wings carrying her to a soft large pillow. Sitting down with Twilight still in her wings she rocked her back and forth till Twilight fell fast asleep in Celestia’s hooves.    
  
  
“There, There Twilight you just sleep now you’ve had a long day and we can study some more in the morning.” Gently kissing her on the forehead Celestia added softly, “I’ll stay with you tonight my dear little student sleep well Twilight.”    
  
  
Fully wrapping her wings around Twilight she snuggled up next to her closing her eyes soon falling into a deep sleep herself. Spike seeing that both princesses were fast asleep blew out the candles that dotted the library heading for bed himself. Seeing Princess Luna standing outside his bedroom window he opened it giving her a slight nod. She smiled in return gently patting him on his head entering through his bedroom window she tucked him in kissing him on his forehead. Once she was sure he was asleep she used her magic casting a large white sphere around Twilight's castle.    
  
  
“Now that they are asleep thine own sister and mistress Twilight will be protected from Solaris’s evil charm thine own self cannith protect the dreams of thine subjects.”   She said softly. Heading back outside she unfurled her wings using her magic again she entered the dream world adding, “haply I can findeth a way to contact Sunset through the dream world. I can only hope that mistress Sunset Shimmer knoweth how to cease thine own mothers entrenchment upon our world.”


End file.
